the child of gwen cooper
by dana-andersen-97
Summary: gwen comes back after dissapearing years ago, with a pregnant daughter...the doctor is the babys father and jack is hers. crap summary i know, but it is a good story...promise.


"Mum, why are we moving to cardiff?" I asked as we boarded the plain.

"Beacause I used to live there and with any luck you father still does." She told me. The flight only took four hours and then mum called us a taxi to a tourist office next to what she called mermaid plass or something like that. We walked in and a oldish man, around fourty was sat behind the desk dressed in a suit.

"Gwen?" he asked as we walked through.

"Please tell me Jack is still here ianto?" she pleaded. He nodded his head before pressing a button to make the wall open. She led me through lots of corridors before we went through a door that looked like a cog from a machine. we walked through and three people were sat behind desks. There was a man and a woman that looked about fourty and another very handsome man that looked about thirty.

"Gwen?" The handsome man asked. Immedietly running and taking her into his arms.

"Im sorry, who are you?" He asked looking me up and down. I was wearing a pair of red converse, black skinny jeans with holes in, a tight fitting hello kitty t-shirt that showed my belly button, witch was pierce, a dark blue military coat, like the one he was wearing and had my hair platnium blonde with pink and blue stipes. I rolled my eyes at his question and the way he was looking at me.

"Im Ocean harkness, Im fourteen, most people say i look sixteen. I have lived in glasgow since i was born, we have just been on holiday to germany so the flight took four hours. I am a loner with no friends, met the doctor when i was seven and went traveling with him for a bit, but no one ever believes that beacause he dropped me off the day after i went even though it had been months for me.I travelled again with him not long ago. I dont know why i wear the coat, i just like it. There you go, you got my life story. Now who are you?" I said in a big breath. The man behind cute guy was silently laughing.

"Im captain jack you really travel with the doctor?" he asked me, looking shocked.

"Wait a minute, Harkness? Mum, when you said my dad you didnt mea... you did, didnt you?" I muttered, finally realizing, cute guy was my daddy. He came to it the same time I did.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked mum.

"What was i meant to say to you? To Rhys?" She questioned back. He looked at me and then back to mum.

"She looks like me. Did she really travel with the doctor?" He asked again.

"Yes, she did." I reply to him, making the guy behind him laugh some more. At that moment a alarm started to ring. Everyone ran up the steps, through the corridors and into a big black car.

"John street. Weevil, again." The asian woman told them.

"You shouldnt have come." My "dad" declared. I ignored him and got out at the same time as everyone else only to be attacked by something. I imediatly kicked the something where it hurts so it doubled over before kneeing it in the face and pushing it to the ground.

"Weevil, from potormanhug." I said as a explanation to the surprised looks. The man in the suit put it in hand cuffs.

"How do you know where it was from?" My "dad" whispered, he asks alot of questions.

"He took me there." I whispered back. Understanding showed in his eyes and we walked back to the others who were already in the car giving us questioning looks.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" The laughing man asked me as we drove back to where ever it was we were before.

"I went to a all boys school in Glasgow." I replied, turning to the weevil.

" Sorry I did that to you, you caught me by surprise. Are you ok?" I asked it in its own language. The TARDIS was still in my head to translate things.

"Yes. This metal is tight though. My name is Lompana. What is yours?" She asked.

"Im Ocean." I replied, smiling. That was when I realized everryone but mum was staring at me, she knew why i could talk to her.

"Suit man, please could you loosen her hand cuffs a little? She wont hurt us, she was just scared before." I told him. He loosened the cuffs before turning back to me.

"My name is Ianto. These are Tosh and Owen." He explained, pointing to asian woman and laughing man. I nodded and stayed quiet until we had gotten back to what they called the hub. They put Lampana in the cells after I told her I would help her out later.

- Four months later-

Mum and dad had been back together for two months. We now had a house in Cardiff and I was in school. I just had one little problem. Before we left Glasgow I had sex with the doctor, I am pregnant. I have a fair bump, but mum and dad have not noticed it yet. I have died my hair back to its normal colour and taken my piercing out. I walked down the stairs starving. I sat down with dad and started on a big bowl of cereal.

"How are you this morning?" He asked as he stole a spoon full of my coco pops.

"Hungry." I muttered, my mouth full. I was wearing pink skinny jeans a size bigger than normal, a flowy pink top with my battered old converse and a silver cardigan.

"Whats with the style change?" Mum asked as she poured some coffee into a cup. I just shrugged. I knew I should tell them but I was scared. Twenty minutes later we were in the hub. I was sitting at owens desk playing halo on his xbox. I felt the vomit rising in my throat and ran as fast as I could in the bathroom where I spat chunks into the toilet. Owen followed behind me but no one else noticed.

"Come on, let me check you." Owen demanded as I rinsed out my mouth. I shook my head.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"What im going to tell you, you have to promise not to tell mum or dad." I demanded, looking deadly serios into his eyes.

"Depends on what it is." He declared. I took that as a ok.

"Im a little bit, kind of, slightly, pregnant." I whispered, shrinking down. He lifted my top a little and looked at my bump.

"You know you have to tell them. Come on, we have a game to finish." He whispered, putting his arm around my shoulders and guiding me back to the chair. Nothing really happened all day so at five the whole team came to our house for tea. I cooked chicken tika with rice. By half seven me and Owen had enough and were playing CoD in my room. Up on the wall I had pictures of the whole team, mum and dad, my friends and the doctor . At ten thirty i said night to everyone and went to bed. The next morning I went down and it turned out everyone had stayed the night so we all ate breackfast together.

"Ok, it is sunday and nothing ever happens on a sunday so why dont we go bowling or something?" Owen asked as we sat and ate breakfast. That was the moment I felt the need to puke again. I rushed into the bathroom and puked for a few minutes before swilling out my mouth and returning to the kitchen.

"Are you ok, love?" Mum asked as I leant against the kitchen counter. Owen gave me a look telling me it was time they knew.

"I kind of have something I need to tell you all. I-Im pregnant." I stammered out. They all looked shocked except for Owen and dad. Dad just looked really angry.

"How far along?" Dad growled.

"F-four months." I replied. Ianto and Tosh disapeared.

"You knew." Mum said to Owen.

"And you didnt tell us?" Dad growled again.

"I only found out yesterday! I advised her to tell you but she made me promise not to tell you myself." Owen said defensively, putting his hands in the air. Dad calmed down after a few minutes and walked around the table taking me into a big hug.

"It will all be ok. I promise." He whispered in my ear. In the end we went bowling before going back to our house for tea. Mum cooked pizza. The next day was Monday so I was in school. My shirt, jumper and blazer were really tight but it just looked like I was fat, witch alot of girls commented on. I went to the hub instead of going home, as I knew everyone would be there anyway. I sat with Ianto in the tourist office.

"What you been doing all day then,Yan?" I asked as i flopped down onto the spare chair.

"Sitting up here. One person came in. How about you?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"The girls in my school are bitches. They keep calling me fat." I tell him scrunching my nose and playing with his pen.

"You are pregnant." He reminded me. I stuck my tongue out at him before going down into the main room.

"How was school?" Tosh asked when I walked in.

"Dont ask." I replied. She smiled sympetheticly before going back to the translation program she was working on. I hung around with Owen and played video games until five. I heard the noise. I raced out and up onto the plass. There was the big blue box. The doctor was stood in the door way smiling. I ran into his arms and he held me tight and gently kissed my neck.

"I have missed you. Do you know how long it took me to find out you were living here?" He laughed, still holding me in his arms.

"Doctor!" Dad screamed as he ran towards us.

" Jack! How are you?" Doctor asked as dad finally caught up to us.

"If you take my child traveling, tell me first wont you?" He panted. That was when he noticed the Doctors hand resting on my bump.

"Your the baby daddy, arent you." He sighed, not looking surprised.

"Jack, I didnt know she was your child." Doctor explained.

"Look after her. Dont let her get hurt." Dad orderd.

"I will Jack, But we both know you will always be there for her." The doctor said smiling.

"Soooo, who is coming and who is staying?" The doctor said as he sat down on one of the chairs in the control room. There was a knock at the door and mum walked in. The doctors eyes widened, as did mums.

"Gwen! How are you...your her mother, arent you?" The doctor said, shaking his head. Mum laughed and nodded.

"Are you all coming then?" The doctor asked, looking around at us all. Mum and dad shook their heads.

"Can I?" I asked mum and dad.

"Love, do you really think its a good idear to go traveling with him when your pregnant"Mum asked. I opened my mouth to argue.

"She is right, Ocean." The doctor said.

"No. not staying without you, not again." I whispered, feeling my heart break.

"Its ok, its ok. Im staying. I will stay with you. I love you." He breathed into my ear, gently kissing my neck.I heard mum and dad walk out.

"Come on, I want to meet the torchwood team."The doctor declared, before grabbing my hand and running after mum and dad. It didnt take long to catch up to them and we all walked down to the hub together.

"Hello everybody! The doctor is in the hub!" the doctor screamed from the top of the one looked up at him and laughed. He slid down the banister. He introduced himself to everyone and found out their names. I sat down next to Owen.

"He is the daddy, isnt he?" Owen whispered, I smiled and nodded.

After exploring for about half a hour he came and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep beacause next thing I knew the doctor was carrying me up to my room.

"You should have just woken me up, I know I weigh a ton." I slured sleepily. He chuckled a little.

"No you dont, your perfect." He told me as he placed me on the bed. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his wrist.

"Dont go." I begged. He smiled, removed his shoes and clothes so he was just in his boxers before climbing in next to me. He turned off the light and we snuggled down to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I walked down the stairs only to find the doctor making bacon sandwiches.

"You know, I was meant to be in school hours ago." I told himm, sitting down and digging in to the sandwich.

"Your dad said you cant go anymore, you know, you are pregnant, and your school has alot of idiots in it." He replied, sitting down next to me and starting to eat. After we had eaten we went into the lounge and watched a film. When the film finished I went upstairs into my room to change. The doctor came in ten minutes later only to find me struggling to pull my jeans on, I could not button them the end I ended up wearing jogging pants and a t-shirt. We went shopping and bought a whole new wardrobe of stratchy jeans and t-shirts before heading to the hub. By the time we got there in was half one so we had lunch before playing mario kart on Owens x-box. At half four there was another weevil attack but me and the doctor stayed at the hub while the others went out and caught it. When they bought it in me and the doctor stayed out of the way, knowing the humans got creeped out when we spoke in alien languages to aliens. By five everyone was more than ready to go home. Me and the doctor went to the cinema. The film finished at eight so we went out for a meal and got home at went to bed straight away and didnt wake until late the next morning.

"Sleep well?" The doctor asked when i woke up. He was propped up on one arm watching me. I nodded before kissing him. He kissed back hard, pressing me into the wall.

"She is already pregnant. Your job is done." Owen said as he walked past the open door.

"Whats he doing here?" The doctor asked, frowning. I laughed at the look on his face before climbing over him and getting dressed, he did the same. In fifteen minutes we were sitting down stairs eating breakfast.

"Can we go some where today? Like London in the thirties or New york in the eighties?" I pleaded with the doctor.

"Fine, but if anything dangerous happens you are straight back here." He declared before taking my hand and walking to the went to a planet called orlitamgaflet, it was beatiful, just fields and woods and lakes on the whole planet and no life at all. We swam for hours before going back. The doctor overshot by accident so it was nine thirty before we got back. We ate before going to bed. I woke up early the next morning and Me and the doctor went to the hub with mum and dad. We hung around and helped out some of the more difficult aliens as we could comunicate with them easily. At five the whole team came over to our house for tea. The doctor cooked a meal from the future and it was delicios.

"When was your first kiss and who was it with?" Owen asked while we were looked at dad to start.

"A girl called Roblinkada. She wont be born for another four thousand years. I was fourteen." Dad said, before looking over to mum for her to go next.

"Charlotte williams, I was thirteen." Mum laughed, looking at owen.

"Tosh, actually. We were in high school together. I was fifteen." He boasted, looking at Tosh.

"He was my first kiss. I was thirteen." Tosh mumbled before looking at Ianto.

"Kelly Santigo. I was seventeen." Ianto shrugged before looking at the doctor.

"Elizabeth gallow. I was a hundred and three." The doctor said before looking at me.

"The doctor, I was twelve." I said before putting all the plates into the dish washer.

After chilling out and chatting we all went to bed. As I walked up the stairs I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I doubled over and struggled to breathe.

"OWEN!" The doctor screamed while helping me sit down on the stairs. Owen ran up and grabbed me before running the rest of the way up and laying on my bed. He checked me over for about fifteen minutes before sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"The pain, that was what is called a prank contraction. Basicaly, when you are having twins, one of them can press against a certain part of the womb and it feels like a contraction when it isnt." He explained.

"Twins?" I repeated. He smiled and nodded. After explaining that to me he went out of the room and mum and dad followed. I fell asleep once again in the doctors arms.

Then next morning i woke up to the sound of shouting. I waddled down stairs to see mum pressed against the wall by some welsh guy, I was guessing it was rhys. I imediately yanked him off her before kicking him where it hurts. Guess thats what you learn in a all boys school. When I was sure he wouldnt get up again i went over and checked mum. She was terrified but ok. After I had sat mum down at the table with a cup of tea and the doctor chattering into her ear, I tied Rhys, who was still unconios, to the raditor before phoning dad and telling him what had happened. I could hear he was already running when he said "Ill be right there". After around five minutes dad was there so i went back up stairs to the doctor who was still fast asleep with his mouth wide open. I quickly and quietly got dressed before ringing molly on my mobile telling her to meet me in the park where we usually hung out. She was already sitting on the swing when i arrived.

"Is that why you havent been in school?" She asked when she noticed my stomach. I nodded.

"He came back." She had said it as a fact but I nodded again anyway. She took me into a hug before sitting back down on the swing. We sat on the swings and chatted for two hours before parting ways. I headed to the hub as i knew that was where the doctor would be. On the bus and pretty much everywhere else i went i got disapproving looks from alot of adults now that you could easily see i was pregnant. Owen said i was a little too big but it was nothing to worry about. When i met the doctor i wasnt thinking about having sex with him or anything, he was actually pretty ugly the first time i met him, before he had regenarated into the fittie infront of me he had big ears and a huge nose. Things happen and this was one of them. The bus ride was long but it felt like it flew by and in thirty minutes i was standing outside the tourist office.


End file.
